love will defenitly find a way
by sesshomaru's wifey
Summary: chihiro returns to the abandoned theme park to reflect about her love of a certain dragon. find out what happens when they reunite. song fic. love will find a way.


Chihiro went to the old abandoned theme park to remember the love of her life, after three years since they made their promise. She wished he could be here with her so she could kiss him and tell him how much she loved him

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

She thought about what people would say if she went back to the spirit realm, or if he came to the human realm. Her parents already thought she was crazy when she tried to explain her adventures to them, but they brushed it off and told her… "You must be having more of you're crazy dreams again Chihiro." Her parents almost sent her to a psychiatrist because of her tales. They would always say things like "Akito it is not healthy for Chihiro to imagine a world that doesn't exist" or "Yukko, I think she may need help if this problem doesn't lessen."

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

She sighed and dipped her feet into the river named after her dragon. She wondered if he thought about her too and if he remembered their promise. What she didn't know, was that a certain obsidian haired dragon was thinking about her in the flower fields by the bathhouse.

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

Haku was standing in the flower field where he helped Chihiro remember her name. He missed her so much it made his heart ache. He then thought… "Zeniba might have a spell that will let me be reunited with my beloved Chihiro." He also thought about weather she forgot their promise or if she had moved on from the crush they had three years ago. Haku morphed into his dragon form and flew to swamp bottom where Zeniba lives so he could find a way to see his Chihiro. Zeniba talked to him and gave him the spell to make Chihiro a spirit so they could be united once again, but he had to temporarily become human to cross over the barrier to the human realm. Haku didn't care about turning human, so long as he got to see his Chihiro.

Zeniba created the incantation and turned Haku into a human and then transported him to the river where he would have to cross over. He crossed the waters and saw a woman sitting downwards with her feet in the river, and it looked like she was crying. Haku instantly knew it was Chihiro, and by a stroke of luck, she turned around to look at him.

"H-H-Haku?" she said between tears. "Chihiro" he whispered and she ran to him and nuzzled her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective manor and she looked up at him and he saw nothing but love and longing in those beautiful brown orbs. "You remembered" she said in a whisper so low he almost missed it. "I would _never_ break a promise I made to you, my love." She smiled at him and said, "Take me with you this time Haku; I never want to leave your side ever again."

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes _

The new couple walked back to the spirit world, both of them dragon spirits, Haku his same, usual water spirit, but Chihiro was a fire dragon spirit. Chihiro felt the glares of the Yunnas that they walked passed and she hid her face in his shoulder. Haku knew the Yunnas were jealous of Chihiro, but he never knew they would be hateful about it. He wished that they were the only spirits here, so they would be alone and no one would judge them.

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

Haku decided to take Chihiro to live in the house he built by his river. He knew they would be safest there since no one wanted to anger the spirit god that he was in his own territory. They would stay together for eternity and then in the next life, since all they really needed was each other.

Then one summer day, Chihiro went up to Haku and placed his hand on her womb. He raised an eyebrow but quickly understood. He gave his mate a long, passionate kiss. They were going to become parents and he couldn't be more overjoyed.

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

About nine months later, Haku looked at his mate holding their sleeping Sochi protectively in her arms. He sat next to her and placed a kiss on her glistening forehead. He also stroked his Sochi's cheek with his knuckle and petted the tuff of charcoal black hair that was on his Sochi's head. His legacy, his little Ryuu looked just as beautiful as his mother.

_I know love will find a way_


End file.
